In recent years, the increasing complexity of tactical operations and gear has generated a need for various accessories that are mounted to a firearm, including, for example, flashlights, scopes, laser sights, etc. Consequently, various mounts and mounting systems have been developed for securing such accessories to a firearm. For example, various rail systems are known in the art for securing accessories to a firearm. In such rail systems, rails or tracks are fixed to the barrel or stock of the rifle, with the accessories then being mounted to the rails or tracks. However, such rail systems can add significant weight to the firearm and also require multiple and/or complex fasteners that can add potential failure points to the firearm. In addition, since rails are often mounted to the hand guard (or hand guard replacement) of the rifle, accessories mounted to these rails must be zeroed often. Specifically, the alignment of the accessory relative to the barrel may change slightly during firing of the firearm or if the firearm receives a shock, such as when it is dropped or bumps against an object.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an accessory mount that does not require complex rail systems, while still providing for secure mounting of an accessory to a firearm.